sept fleurs en exil
by ylg
Summary: recueil de one shot sur les relations entre les scientifiques de la base lunaire... plutôt dysfonctionnelles. :: 1er volet : Shusuran, Trop de choses autour ressemble à des abus. 2e: Enju, Qu'espérer ? 3e: Hiiragi, Intentions et résultats. 4e: Shukaido, L'air si serein. MàJ, 5 et 6èmes : Gyokuran, Grands idéaux. 7 et 8èmes : Shion et Mokuren, Double solitude. ::gen, het::
1. Shusuran et Enju

**Titre :** Désabusée  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** Please Save My Earth (Reincarnations)  
 **Personnages/Couples :** Rokishianooru Shusuran & Tofékorol Enju (→ Oantesha Gyokuran)  
 **Genre :** gen-ish  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Hiwatari Saki, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème :** « fleurs » d'après 7 couples  
 **Nombre de mots :** 500

oOo

Shusuran portait sur l'amour un regard désabusé.  
Elle avait été amie avec Koko d'abord, avec Enju ensuite et elle les avait vues souffrir toutes les deux à cause des hommes, à cause des mêmes hommes qui plus est. Elle-même avait vécu une histoire stupide qui s'était mal finie. Elle n'avait plus aucun espoir quant à l'amour.  
Avec le recul, elle se disait qu'elle n'avait elle-même jamais vraiment aimé aucun homme, même pas celui dont elle avait vaguement attendu le mariage et qui l'avait comme de bien entendu abandonnée pour une autre. Avant même cette trahison elle s'était toujours méfiée : après, elle ne leur accorda plus aucun crédit.

Quelques années plus tard elle vit Enju s'enfoncer dans une situation semblable d'amour à sens unique et sans issue. À la différence de Koko ou des illusions de Shusuran autrefois, Enju, elle, n'a jamais voulu réaliser cet amour de force. Sachant qu'elle aurait été bien incapable séduire Gyokuran par des moyens honnêtes, les seuls valables à ses yeux, elle préféra rester effacée et jouer pour lui s'il voulait bien le rôle d'amie.  
Shusuran en resta d'abord perplexe : ne valait-il donc pas la peine qu'elle se batte ? Que valait son amour si elle était capable d'y renoncer si facilement ? Mais Enju n'y renonçait pas, justement. Simplement, elle ne voulait pas se montrer malhonnête non plus et lui faire plus de mal que de bien.

Étonnée par un tel raisonnement, Shusuran se promit de faire tout ce qui serait en son pouvoir pour s'assurer que cette histoire fasse à Enju moins de mal que de bien. À partir de là, elle veilla donc sur elle, témoin de ses certitudes solides et de ses doutes occasionnels, de ses joies et de ses peines. Elle se partageait entre une certaine envie envers Enju qui malgré sa déception refusait de renoncer à son amour : sa ténacité était admirable ! et du dépit par procuration : pourquoi finalement ne pas tout laisser tomber pour trouver quelqu'un d'autre qui mériterait bien plus que ce stupide Gyokuran ce don d'amour formidable qu'Enju avait à offrir ? ou même tout simplement de faire comme Shusuran elle-même et vivre sans histoire désormais…

Shusuran était heureuse de se contenter de leur amitié et d'un détachement du reste, mais ce mode de vie n'était peut-être pas pour tout le monde. Que serait Enju sans son amour ? Shusuran craignait d'être une compagnie bien triste et ne lui souhaitait surtout pas de finir aussi amère qu'elle.  
Il y avait en tout cas un point important sur lequel elles se ressemblaient et qui faisaient d'elles ce qu'elles étaient : ce qu'Enju souhaitait devenir pour Gyokuran dans une vie suivante sans savoir si elle serait exaucée, Shusuran était heureuse de l'être déjà pour Enju dans celle-ci et de ne rien exiger de plus pour elle-même. Rien ne lui disait qu'Enju pourrait à son tour connaître ce bonheur-là, mais rien que l'espérer et croire que ça se réaliserait, c'était déjà presque comme si !


	2. Enju et Gyokuran

**Titre :** Juste l'apaisement  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** Please Save My Earth (Reincarnations)  
 **Personnages/Couples :** Tofékorol Enju → Oantesha Gyokuran (→ Koohasuseité Mokuren)  
 **Genre :** drama  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Hiwatari Saki, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème :** « fleurs » d'après 7 couples  
 **Nombre de mots :** 500

oOo

Tofékorol Enju était une fille des plus ordinaires, avec des ambitions modestes pour sa carrière comme pour sa vie personnelle. Elle cherchait un garçon ordinaire avec qui vivre une histoire tranquille. Jamais elle n'aurait prévu qu'elle aurait à rivaliser avec une femme absolument extraordinaire comme Koohasuseité Mokuren, tant dans leur domaine commun de la paléontologie que pour le cœur de Gyokuran.  
Elle ne lui en voulait pourtant pas, ni à Mokuren ni à Gyokuran d'ailleurs, ni même elle-même. Malgré sa déception elle ne maudit pas la fatalité. Que pouvait-elle bien faire ? Elle accepta sa situation avec patience. Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer et voir si jamais Gyokuran déçu à son tour changerait de sentiments, sans vraiment y croire : un garçon si pur et si passionné à la fois ne se laisserait pas décourager si facilement.  
Elle-même n'attendait pas non plus de ne plus être amoureuse de lui, pas dans cette vie en tout cas. Elle perdrait une partie de son identité sans cet amour ! Mais dans la suivante, peut-être… même après avoir tout remis à plat, elle souhaitait rester auprès de lui pour toujours.

Pour celle-ci, à côté de tous ces tourments, elle était au moins heureuse de son amitié avec Shusuran et de sa fidélité : elles dureraient jusqu'à leur mort. Mais ça ne suffisait pas. Une amitié apaisante passerait comme le reste ; un amour trop profond laisserait plus de traces. Elle imaginait qu'une perfection telle que Mokuren rejoindrait Saarjalim à la fin de sa vie humaine et quitterait le cycle des réincarnations, et alors… peut-être aurait-elle une nouvelle chance.  
Enju espérait donc retrouver Gyokuran dans une autre vie. Cette fois, sans souffrance. Sans amour. Elle voulait juste le bonheur d'être à ses côtés sans jamais rien exiger en retour. Forte de l'expérience de son amitié avec Shusuran, elle formula donc le vœu d'avoir une relation aussi parfaite avec Gyokuran.

Enju n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était l'amitié entre hommes, ne comprenant pas toutes les nuances des relations entre Gyokuran, Shion et Shukaido, tout comme les hommes semblaient ne comprendre rien non plus aux sentiments des femmes ici présentes. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'est que sa seule chance de bonheur passait par aplanir les différences et supprimer passion et compétition pour l'amour et le sexe. Elle voulait la paix de cœur comme du corps.

C'était peut-être naïf, comme vision, mais sans doute pas plus que celle de ces garçons espérant séduire une Kitché Saarjaléenne. Son vœu avait peut-être plus de chances d'être exaucé, et, en tout cas, même sans savoir si elle l'obtiendrait jamais, cette idée lui permit de tenir le coup à travers les affres successifs de la jalousie, d'une tentative inutile de consoler Gyokuran, et enfin de sa perte.  
Il était impossible que tout se termine comme ça ! Les drames de cœur étaient une partie inévitable de la vie, mais après une telle tragédie, il fallait bien que Saarjalim leur accordât une nouvelle chance de faire les choses différemment et mieux…


	3. Hiiragi et son équipe

**Titre :** Avec les meilleures intentions  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** Please Save My Earth (Reincarnations)  
 **Personnages/Couple :** Okutakosanooru Hiiragi (→ Mokuren ← tout le monde)  
 **Genre :** gen-ish  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Hiwatari Saki, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème :** « fleurs » d'après 7 couples  
 **Nombre de mots :** ~600

oOo

Les sept scientifiques réunis pour la mission d'observation au long cours de Z-KK 101 avaient tous sensiblement même âge. Okutakosanooru Hiiragi n'était pas spécialement plus âgé que ses jeunes charges, et sa formation de linguiste ne le prédisposait pas tellement au leadership, mais voilà, ainsi en avaient décidé les autorités supérieures. Malgré son manque d'expérience, il était si responsable, si mature, si désespérément sérieux qu'il semblait terriblement plus vieux qu'il ne l'était réellement.  
Comme tous les garçons de l'équipe, il s'était laissé charmer par Mokuren dès leurs premier rencontrée. En revanche, plus tranquille que Shion ou Gyokuran, il n'en avait pas laissé paraître grand' chose et avait soigneusement tenu ses sentiments sous contrôle. Le calme avec lequel il abordait chaque situation, personnelle ou professionnelle, faisait d'ailleurs l'admiration des filles et lui parcourait le respect de chacun. L'image paternelle qu'il projetait ne risquait guère de le laisser s'embarquer dans de terribles embrouilles sentimentales qui auraient nui à l'équilibre de leur équipe – personne n'aurait eu l'idée de le considérer comme participant potentiel.  
Avec sagesse, au lieu de s'appesantir sur d'éventuels regrets, il acceptait que même si c'était vexant pour lui, c'était meilleur ainsi pour le bien de tous. N'ayant aucun espoir, il ne souffrit pas grande désillusion non plus. Le rôle paternel idéalisé dans lequel l'enfermaient ses collègues lui paraissait un excellent idéal à atteindre, après tout. Être capable de de corriger des sentiments indus et de sublimer son affection en quelque chose de plus pur et désintéressé lui procura non seulement l'apaisement personnel, mais aussi la satisfaction d'être au-dessus des préoccupations trop triviales et parfois même dangereuses qui affligeaient les autres.  
C'était toutefois sans orgueil déplacé de sa part ; il ne portait aucun jugement condescendant sur ses collègues tourmentés par l'amour mais les entourait toujours de bienveillance, à défaut de compréhension réelle. Tous, sans exception.  
Même s'il avait aimé – ou cru aimer – Mokuren au début, il mettait un point d'honneur à ne commettre aucun favoritisme. Il appréciait aussi Enju et Shusuran, et aussi ses garçons, sans aucune arrière-pensée. Il veillait sur eux tous comme sur elle : toutes les vies qu'on avait placées sous sa responsabilité étaient pour lui des trésors précieux.  
Dans sa naïveté, il lui arriva de se dire que puisqu'on ne pouvait pas demander à ces jeunes gens charmants et pleins de vie, ainsi isolés de la société, de mettre comme lui y était bien forcé entre parenthèse tout sentiment amoureux, ce serait quand même plus facile pour tout le monde si ces amours étaient mieux réparties… Ils étaient trois garçons et trois filles, peut-être une fois les premiers et seconds choix faits, les laissés pour compte pourraient apprendre à s'apprécier ? Il y aurait ainsi trois jeunes couples heureux, et puis lui condamné au célibat, mais ça lui convenait bien au moins le temps de la mission.  
Comme si c'était aussi simple pour eux de se résigner ainsi à une situation de pis-aller ! Contrairement à lui, plusieurs n'envisageraient jamais de faire des concessions. Quelques autres, pourtant, comme lui, préféreraient encore renoncer entièrement que se forcer à vivre avec un second choix. Une autre, même, n'avait simplement aucune envie de vivre la moindre histoire. Et il n'envisageait même pas d'autres combinaisons possibles, à trois ou entre personnes du même sexe – que savait-il réellement de la vie personnelle de ses collègues, ce bon vieux Hiiragi paternaliste et un peu trop optimiste ?  
Tout de même, dans de telles conditions, vivement leur retour sur l'Étoile mère…


	4. Shukaido et Mokuren

**itre :** Les eaux dormantes  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** Please Save My Earth (Reincarnations)  
 **Personnages/Couple :** Remusaine Gyokuran → Koohasuseite Mokuren  
 **Genre :** angst  
 **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Hiwatari Saki, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème :** « fleurs » d'après 7 couples  
 **Nombre de mots :** ~750

oOo

Shukaido était professeur en médecine. Il avait choisi cette voie très jeune et l'avait suivie comme une certitude : pour la beauté du métier. En tant que tel, il était censé être quelqu'un de sensé, de posé, de calme, de doux... et c'était bien l'impression qu'il donnait à tous. Il exerçait son métier avec cœur. Parmi ses anciens camarades de classe, c'était Gyokuran l'emporté et Shion le hautain et lui était leur contre-point. Il leur fallait bien des différences, pour atteindre un équilibre.  
Ce que tout le monde ignorait et que lui-même ne tenait pas à savoir, c'est qu'en-dessous de tout ça il cachait des passions au moins aussi fortes que les leurs. Il était simplement meilleur qu'eux pour les dissimuler, voilà tout. Et il fut lui-même surpris par leur violence le jour où elles se révélèrent face à une situation extrême.  
Contrairement à Gyokuran, Shukaido se contentait de vénérer Mokuren de loin sans même penser à l'approcher et ne pouvait s'empêcher de considérer comme un blasphème l'idée de la courtiser. Quant à Shion qui la séduisit et la força à l'épouser, son péché était tout simplement abominable !  
Il en éprouva envers eux tous une colère comme jamais auparavant, qu'il s'efforça de tenir dissimulée. Il savait qu'il était trop tard pour y changer quoi que ce soit et qu'il était censé prier pour le bonheur de sa bien-aimée et de ses amis, même si secrètement il n'était plus capable de les considérer comme tel.  
Mais il ne put s'empêcher de considérer son amour comme bafoué, le sien envers Mokuren, et celui que Mokuren devait à toute créature en tant que Kitché Saarjaléenne – par là même, celui pur et chaste et tristement non exclusif qu'elle aurait pu lui apporter à lui comme à tout autre être et pas seulement à un mari, qui plus est un gros rustre.  
L'espace de quelques instants fugitifs, Shu se prit à penser que ce mariage forcé, cet avilissement, était pour Mokuren un sort pire que la mort, à peine moins pire que la perte possible de son kitché. Comme il regretta cette pensée puérile quand la maladie se répandit ! Mais qu'elle atteigne Gyokuran d'abord prouvait qu'elle n'était même pas une punition divine : elle aurait dû frapper Shion le premier, et si possible le seul.  
Devant l'idée de la mort prochaine inéluctable, Shu se sentit pris de révolte. Malgré les sentiments négatifs qu'il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de nourrir envers ses anciens camarades, il restait un médecin dévoué et ne supportait pas de se sentir impuissant à soigner qui que ce soit. Voire s'éteindre les autres, un à un, dans la douleur et la terreur, était insupportable. Et l'idée de sa propre mort ensuite fut encore bien pire.  
Sa propre mortalité lui jetait à la face combien il était un être faible et misérable. Malgré sa force saatchess il n'avait rien d'un surhomme. Il n'était pas le médecin miraculeux qu'il aurait souhaité. Il était faillible et faible et sa propre peur face au néant lui faisait honte. Nulle surprise, reconnut-il alors avec une amertume profonde, qu'il n'ait jamais pu se faire aimer de Mokuren.  
Sombrant dans la folie, il se dit que c'était comme si elle avait toujours su comme il était tellement laid en dedans. Il était devenu tellement minable... Gyokuran était un blasphémateur, mais au moins il était honnête dans ses sentiments. C'était peut-être pour cela que même si sa vie s'en était trouvée écourtée, au moins sa mort précoce s'était faite dans l'ignorance et lui avait épargné toutes les souffrances de voir l'équipe inexorablement décimée. Quant à Shion tellement arrogant, tellement mesquin, Shu n'avait plus grand' chose à lui envier. Shu se croyait prêt à tout pour survivre, même à sacrifier celle qu'il avait tant aimée et dont il estimait avec répugnance qu'elle l'avait trahi.  
Mais s'il était lui-même condamné, sans doute à cause de ses propres péchés, alors il partirait sur un dernier, puisque seule la vengeance lui apporterait l'apaisement nécessaire.  
Donc, décida-t-il, que Mokuren parte elle aussi en paix et emporte s'il était encore possible une image de lui idéalisée du bon docteur. Qu'elle ne lui en veuille pas, dans sa mansuétude, d'avoir échoué dans sa mission de protection. Ensuite, que Shion comprenne ou non son dernier acte, ça ne serait plus jamais son problème à lui. Même si Shu avait définitivement échoué dans son rôle de sauvegarde des corps et Mokuren dans celle des âmes, au moins il serait l'instrument de sauvegarde d'une ultime justice.


	5. Gyokuran et Mokuren

**Titre :** Idéal  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** Please Save My Earth (Reincarnations)  
 **Personnages/Couple :** Oantesha Gyokuran → Koohasuseite Mokuren  
 **Genre :** pas très sain  
 **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Hiwatari Saki, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème :** « fleurs » d'après 7 couples  
 **Nombre de mots :** 500

oOo

Gyokuran était un garçon droit ; un peu trop peut-être. Il était idéaliste au point de verser dans l'irréalisme.  
Il voulait des amis pour toujours et pour de vrai et se croyait fidèle à ceux qu'il choisissait pour tenir ce rôle et n'aurait jamais pu admettre qu'eux ne se montrent pas à la hauteur de ses attentes, voire pire, les trahissent carrément.  
Et il ne pouvait aimer qu'une fille pure ; il s'intéressait plus à l'idée de l'amour qu'à la fille avec qui il le partagerait en tant que personne.  
Il poussait ses grandes idées un peu trop loin, au point de se retrouver déconnecté de la réalité et de ses imperfections.

Il préféra croire que Koko était innocente et qu'elle s'était laissée séduire par Shion par naïveté, qu'elle était incapable de mauvaises pensées avant comme après. C'était bien sur s'exposer à une terrible déconvenue le jour où il fut bien forcé de reconnaître qu'elle était humaine après tout, avec des mauvais côtés comme des bons.  
La rupture fut amère et après elle il ne put aimer qu'une fille que personne ne pourra jamais souiller, une fille au-dessus de tout, plus belle que les fleurs qu'elle aimait tant et dont elle avait dont découvert qu'ils portaient tous le deux le nom. Mokuren était pour lui une digne représentante de la divinité et il reporta sur lui toute l'adoration religieuse qu'il aurait du garder pour les merveilles de l'univers tout entier.  
Cependant, conscient de l'immensité exagérée de son amour pour elle, Gyokuran se tenait à distance respectueuse de Mokuren. Jamais il ne lui aurait avoué la dimension charnelle de ses sentiments. Jamais il n'aurait reconnu en lui-même, déjà, l'existence de la dimension charnelle de ses sentiments. Il se trouvait très brave de les sublimer différemment.

N'avoir aucune envie déplacée et donc aucune frustration de ne pouvoir les assouvir lui permettait d'avoir avec elle une intimité encore plus grande qu'avec n'importe quelle fille ordinaire qu'il aurait pu courtiser autrefois avec l'idée d'en faire sa fiancée. Parce qu'elle transcendait la chair, leur relation pouvait devenir celle d'âmes-sœurs, de meilleurs amis du monde se comprenant d'un regard, d'un geste, sans avoir besoin de se toucher, et aimant toujours converser de tous les sujets possibles.

Tellement absorbé par cette adoration, il négligeait totalement la possibilité de pouvoir rencontrer après elle une fille ordinaire et de revivre une histoire normale à l'issue de leur mission commune. Tout le temps qu'elle durerait, les œillères qu'il se plaçait ainsi l'empêchaient autant de remarquer Enju que de penser à ce qu'il adviendrait plus tard.  
Quelque part, son amour pour Mokuren dont il croyait qu'il le guérissait de sa peine de cœur précédente en l'absolvant de ses tourments passés, ne faisait que l'enfoncer encore plus loin dans une histoire sans débouché possible en le coupant plus encore de la réalité.  
Jamais il ne mûrirait jamais pour accepter le fonctionnement du monde adulte avant qu'il ne s'effondre totalement autour de lui, le forçant alors à reconstruire son système intérieur de zéro ?


	6. Gyokuran et Shion

**Titre :** Faire-valoir  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** Please Save My Earth (Reincarnations)  
 **Personnages/Couple :** Oantesha Gyokuran & Zaitess Shion  
 **Genre :** obsession  
 **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Hiwatari Saki, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème :** « fleurs » d'après 7 couples  
 **Nombre de mots :** ~600

oOo

Shion a toujours fasciné Gyokuran. Depuis leur première rencontre, il a décidé qu'ils devraient être amis. Ce pauvre Shion était orphelin et ne connaissait personne dans l'école, le professeur avait recommandé à tous les élèves d'être gentils avec lui, alors Gyokuran qui était de toute façon gentil avec tout le monde serait extra accueillant et deviendrait son premier ami ! Et même le meilleur !  
Shion ne ressemblait à aucun autre élève de l'école, avec sa peau foncée et ses yeux tellement intenses. Il était réservé, et Gyokuran crut naïvement que c'était de la timidité, qu'il suffirait de lui témoigner un peu d'affection pour qu'elle devienne immédiatement réciproque et qu'il sorte de sa réserve. Un enfant qui était tout seul voudrait se faire vite des amis pour ne plus l'être, non ?  
Mais Shion ne tenait pas du tout à se laisser approcher par qui que ce soit. Comme il ne faisait aucun effort pour aller vers les autres, et décourageait les autres d'aller vers lui, seul Gyoluran, tenace, s'obstina… et s'imagina que c'était parce que Shion ne voulait que lui comme meilleur et seul ami.  
Shion affichait des dehors hautains que Gyokuran excusait comme une manière de protéger puisque le pauvre avait été tellement blessé par la perte de ses êtres chers précédents. Et comme très vite, il obtint les résultats les plus brillants de sa classe, prouvant qu'il était tout sauf stupide, comblant à très grande vitesse le retard qu'il avait pu prendre les premières années de sa vie sans éducation et prenant même de l'avance, en un sens, sa fierté était justifiée. Mais jamais le mépris envers ceux qui lui seraient inférieurs, ça non, Gyokuran y mettait une limite ! Lui ne méprisait personne. Il avait pitié des faibles et leur offrait son aide, mais ne leur en voulait sûrement pas de leurs lacunes, que ça soit d'intelligence, de force physique ou de cœur.

Il fallut arriver à l'adolescence et vivre voir pour la première fois les filles s'immiscer entre eux pour que Gyokuran accepte enfin de voir les côtés plus sombres de Shion. Tout à coup, il n'y avait plus seulement eux deux et leurs autres amis qui gravitaient autour… il y avait de la jalousie, de la rivalité, des disputes. Shion se comportait mal envers ses amies, et faisait exprès, Gyokuran pouvait le jurer, de séduire celles dont il était amoureux.  
Comme s'il voulait absolument attirer son attention. Comme s'il ne supportait pas que Gyokuran s'éloigne de lui et pour se venger, prenait les devants en s'appropriant l'objet de ses attentions et de la distance qu'il craignait, comme si elle n'était pas une personne mais un but… un jouet.  
Pour Gyokuran, tout tournait forcément autour de lui. Et comme il aimait profondément Shion malgré ses défauts – peut-être même à cause de ses défauts : puisque Shion faisait fuir tous les autres, que Gyokuran était le seul à voir la patience et la grandeur d'âme de lui accorder toujours son amitié – alors forcément, Shion devait tenir à lui en retour. Et avoir un mal fou à l'exprimer, puisque le pauvre n'avait pas eu une enfance normale et heureuse.  
Alors Gyokuran lui pardonnait ses errances, avait pitié de ses difficultés, cachait sa douleur en se disant que si Shion était méchant c'était par accident et parce qu'il souffrait encore plus que lui. Mais jamais il ne se demanda ce qu'il pouvait vraiment faire pour apaiser cette douleur…


	7. Shion et Mokuren

**Titre :** Tout mais pas l'indifférence  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** Please Save My Earth (Reincarnations)  
 **Personnages/Couple :** Zaitess Shion → Koohasuseite Mokuren  
 **Genre :** angst  
 **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Hiwatari Saki et le titre est emprunté à Goldman ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème :** « fleurs » d'après 7 couples  
 **Avertissements :** inhérent à l'histoire des persos et du couple  
 **Nombre de mots :** 800+

oOo

Shion n'avait jamais su aimer. Ayant perdu ses parents trop tôt, il les oublia vite. Devant survivre seul sur un champ de bataille où les soldats n'avaient bien sûr pas pitié les uns des autres et pas non plus des civils innocents, des victimes collatérales, même pas des enfants, il s'endurcit. Rapidement, il ne connut plus que la peur et la colère.  
Subjugué et placé en foyer d'accueil en vue de le redresser, ses sentiments résiduels se muèrent en crainte et en mépris. Il se méfiait de tout et de tout le monde, les soldats qui pouvaient toujours revenir, le gouvernement qui était responsable de sa situation, les autres orphelins, les Rian… sauf  
plus âgée et plus calme que ses collègues.

Shion décida très vite que le bonheur des uns ne se faisait qu'au détriment des autres et que pour être heureux, il fallait le voler : c'est ce qu'il voyait avec les autres enfants, c'est ce qu'essayaient de lui arracher les adultes. Mais à elle il était impossible de lui enlever quoi que ce soit, de la fâcher. Les autres tentaient de marchander et se fâchaient quand il n'entrait pas dans leur jeu ; elle, non. Il la tolérait donc avec curiosité.

Son expérience avec Lazlo fut encore plus curieuse. Ce gars bizarre était payé par le gouvernement pour faire semblant d'être son père. Shion aurait dû trouver ça suspect mais Lazlo lui annonça tout de go les règles du jeu, avec une honnêteté et un enthousiasme désarmant. Face au cynisme de Shion, c'était à se demander qui était l'adulte et qui l'enfant. Toutefois Lazlo montra rapidement qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait. Il était gentil, de manière inconditionnelle, plus encore que les Rian. Lui n'essayait pas de lui farcir la tête avec des bêtises sur Saarjalim en contrepartie. C'était d'autant plus bizarre !  
Avec un si bon départ, la vie de Shion aurait pu être tellement différente… puis avec une fin abrupte, il se renferma d'autant plus sur lui-même, persuadé que le malheur et la punition divine seraient son lot éternel et qu'il lui serait impossible d'y échapper.

Ses soi disant amis, Gyokuran en tête n'étaient que des saletés arrogantes et leur soi disant bienveillance n'était qu'un étalage hypocrite pour se faire mousser. Sûr que ça leur faisait du bien de comparer situations respectives et se sentir soulagé de voir combien les leurs étaient enviables face à la sienne. Il n'y avait rien de pire aux yeux de Shion que l'humanitaire et le social : les volontaires se repaissaient du malheur de ceux qu'ils aidaient ; sans ça, ils n'auraient plus de raison d'être ni de façon de se sentir facilement supérieurs. Sauf peut-être sa chère vieille Rian, trop bonne et trop conne pour avoir de telles arrières pensées.

À l'adolescence, devenu trop grand pour simplement voler ou casser en cachette les jouets des autres pour égaliser un peu leurs malheurs à défaut d'acquérir du bonheur, il se mit à collectionner les filles. Sans aucun sentiment, simplement pour apaiser ses hormones en ébullition. Il ne ressentait après coup que du dégoût, du mépris, et jamais de vraie affection. Il n'était motivé que par l'envie, la jalousie et les jetait ensuite, espérant les oublier vite. Il se dégoûtait lui-même.

L'âge adulte et l'indépendance lui apportèrent un semblant d'apaisement. Il était persuadé désormais qu'il finirait sa vie seul, avec un chat et rien ni personne de plus. Il n'avait besoin ni d'amis ni d'amour !  
Mais ça, c'était jusqu'à ce que le gouvernement décide de se débarrasser de lui et le limoge aux confins de la galaxie.

Il se prit d'une horreur viscérale immédiate pour cette fille, cette Mokuren, cette perfection incarnée. Il se sentit absolument furieux, révolté par sa simple existence qui lui apparaissait impossible, une véritable injure à ce qu'il avait subi toutes ces années. Et de voir tout le monde à ses pieds l'insupportait d'autant plus. Lui seul la voyait telle qu'elle était réellement : un être humain avec des défauts – et pas des moindres !  
Exaspéré, il souhaitait l'avilir, la rabaisser à son propre niveau et la détestait d'autant plus des sentiments violents qu'elle faisait renaître en lui. Il détestait d'autant plus la désirer autant, même s'il cachait ce désir derrière encore plus de violence. Il aurait voulu n'éprouver pour elle que de l'indifférence, au mieux, du mépris.

Elle-même ne pourrait bien sûr éprouver envers lui que du dégoût. De crainte qu'elle le perce à jour avec sa télépathie, ses perceptions spéciales ou quoi, qu'elle se rende compte d'à quel point il était un être affreux et qu'elle le couvre de pitié, il préféra prendre les devants et tout faire pour l'irriter, cherchant à provoquer sa colère.  
La haine, ça, c'était quelque chose qu'il comprenait, qu'il vivait, et ça vaudrait toujours mieux, tellement mieux, que la pitié. C'était lui qui prenait les autres de haut, et il ne supporterait jamais l'inverse !


	8. Mokuren et Shion

**Titre :** Pour lui  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** Please Save My Earth (Reincarnations)  
 **Personnages/Couple :** Koohasuseite Mokuren/Zaitess Shion  
 **Genre :** drama  
 **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Hiwatari Saki, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème :** « fleurs » d'après 7 couples  
 **Avertissements :** inhérents aux relations fucked-up dans le canon  
 **Nombre de mots :** 500+

oOo

He bien oui, oui, Koohasuseite Mokuren, Kitchess parmi les Kitchess, est tombée, pas juste devenue, vraiment tombée comme déchue, déchue comme ses parents avant elle, tombée amoureuse de ce rustre de Zaitess Shion.  
Étant donné qu'étant jeune, elle rêvait de déchoir de ce titre qui l'encombrait, ç'aurait dû être une fin heureuse. Mais avant d'y arriver, par quels drames lui a-t-il fallu passer…

Contrairement à ce que Shion s'imaginait, son attirance ne s'expliquait par la froideur qu'il lui témoignait. Elle était tristement habituée à ce qu'on lui en témoigne. Tous les gens jaloux de son soi-disant prestige qui la tenaient à l'écart et refusaient de la connaître en tant que personne, encore plus blessants que ceux qui la plaçaient sur un piédestal…

Shion, lui, ne cachait pas son exaspération vis-à-vis de son kitché. Et à côté de ça, il s'efforçait d'ignorer ledit kitché et de la traiter comme une personne absolument normale, sans le moindre passe-droit.  
C'était fait sans bienveillance aucune, une preuve qu'il fallait faire attention à ses propres souhaits, mais pour la première fois, Mokuren avait en face d'elle une personne qui la traitait comme elle avait cru l'espérer étant plus jeune.

Malgré sa colère devant sa dureté, elle s'efforçait de garder patience envers lui. Ça faisait partie de son entraînement en tant que Kitchess après tout : avoir de la bienveillance envers chaque être vivant. Elle continuait à le voir comme une personne digne de respect, devinant l'enfant perdu sous la carapace de l'adulte exilé. Shion vivait une situation difficile et elle le savait.  
Elle n'éprouva cependant jamais de pitié envers lui, non, jamais ; mais de la tristesse, et du ressentiment envers sa propre impuissance à l'aider. Le seul progrès qu'elle pouvait faire avec lui c'était accepter qu'une fois de plus elle n'était pas capable de tout arranger et lui faire confiance en ne cessant jamais d'espérer.

Et puis… d'une manière moins avouable, il y avait tout ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas contrôler : l'attirance physique pure et simple. Shion ne ressemblait en rien à son père ni à son premier ami, ni en fait à personne qu'elle ait connu jusqu'ici. Il était si beau, si différent ! Et les Kitchess ne sont pas que des bénédictions ambulantes, ils ont également un cœur qui bat et un corps qui vit…

En comparaison, Gyokuran était trop parfait et trop lisse et Mokuren le considérait plus comme un frère. Elle tombait dans le même travers qu'on lui infligeait si souvent et voyait Shukaido comme un pur esprit. Hiiragi, malgré leur faible différence d'âge, était plus une figure paternelle ; mais ne ressemblant pas à l'image de son père, bon, disons, bon un oncle ou un grand frère, pas le jumeau ou le petit frère comme Gyokuran… Ils formaient tous une étrange famille dans cette base. Et Shion était l'élément différent, le contraire qui l'attirait.

À cause de cela, Mokuren accepta sans se plaindre les pires abus qu'il lui fit subir, verbaux, émotionnels, et même, en cette nuit tristement mémorable, physiques. Si ça lui permet, juste pour un instant, d'être proche de lui… elle acceptait d'être tout ce qu'il souhaitait d'elle.


End file.
